Talk:Club Pretty Cure/@comment-66.230.111.240-20131101044932/@comment-911825-20131101053100
Fine, I'll spill. But I've got to get to bed shortly. "Fandom old guard" is a term I will never use to refer to my kind, which the "fandom new guard" looks down upon for a multitude of reasons, mainly in relation to all the crap that happened over the past two years. "Fandom new guard" is a term I use to refer to the elite clique (excluding, of course, anons) that has been such a collective jerk to me (which I will admit wasn't entirely undeserved). My problems with the "fandom new guard": They behave like dictators and slave drivers to people they don't like, and they're prone to slandering the same (including, but not limited to, by exaggerating the facts). They're unforgiving and highly critical like it's nobody's business. As mentioned earlier, they act like they own the fandom. They pretend to encourage innovation in Curefics (and they even claim innovation is something Curefic authors are allowed to do) but actually discourage (which makes them something I'll get to later). And they never accept that anyone who wronged them is human like they are. One of them appeared to be a good egg, but she turned out to be an enabler. Enablers are worse than bigots in my book; instead of helping others become better people, they don't do jack shit except act nice. The enabler incident, in case you don't read the old forums very much, happened last year. To her credit, she knows better now, but it's quite clear I haven't improved one bit, and I'm definitely not proud of that. The "fandom new guard"'s problems with me: There was a time when I plagiarised (or was accused of plagiarising) a few Curefics. It never worked out for me. And yes, I'm casually rude. Some people deserve it, some don't. Apparently, I'm also a deluded "passhole aggresshole" (actual quote from the "fandom new guard") who never knows when to shut up, and to my detriment, too; all too often, my choice of words are poor. As you may have mentioned, I also had a habit of playing the victim to try to gain the upper hand (this even got to the point where the few times I was the victim, I was victimised further without any hope of recompense). Also, my eyes are brown (and because of that, they think they know what I'm full of). Problems we have with each other: We're bigots. We're not known for apologising for our faults. We're hypocrites (e.g. with the aforementioned innovation thing). We're arrogant and self-centered. We judge others based on just a few things we know about them. We just can't resist dwelling on each other's past sins. We have short tempers and are quick to accuse each other of wrongdoing (in other words, we shoot each other first and ask questions later, if you know what I mean). We also yell at each other whether or not we deserve it, for some self-righteous, holier-than-thou reason or for no reason at all. Oh, and we also use logical fallacies quite a bit (e.g. ad hominem, reductio ad hitlerum, etc.) against each other in attempts to gain the upper hand. And so far, the "fandom new guard" has been more successful with that last tactic. Yes, we all have at least a few skeletons in our closets. And the one person who stands up to Susana? He goes on a rant that's decidedly more bigoted (in other words, tit-for-tat taken too far), self-centered, and clearly going beyond the pale by the standards of the series with the tough language (which is why the episode where this happens is the only one that will be rated TV-14 as opposed to TV-PG), among other personal attacks about which I will not go into detail for now for fear of cluttering up this reply, and basically makes her look like a harmless, hotheaded slacker by comparison, so he deserves to get yelled at. And the way you talked about the research I do for this series, it makes me wonder if Hollywood has any standards whatsoever.